


Descent

by Aurelia_Wolf



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Loss, M/M, More tags will be added later, Post-Canon, Rated M just in case, Trigger Warnings May Apply, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, all of the feels, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Wolf/pseuds/Aurelia_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Chris Redfield was breaking, and it wasn’t because he’d spent almost half of his life fighting bio-terrorism and the destruction it caused. It was because he’d lost Piers. His partner, his guiding light, his voice of reason, his everything, and he was never going to be the same without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to nimrod262 and theosymphany for helping me and just being wonderful human beings. Please go and check out their writing as well!
> 
> PS. Please keep some tissues handy!
> 
> PPS. Before or after reading - if you want - please listen to Ludovico Einaudi’s ‘ Ascolta ‘.

“Chris, are you sure that you’re alright? “

Not looking up from his coffee cup, Chris grunted and scrawled his name on another sheet from the stack piled high in front of him. It made him look forward to his leave even more.

“Come on Bearfield, talk to me. I know that you’re still upset about Piers, but you’ve got to get out of this office! “ Jill’s blue eyes were full of concern and Chris went rigid at the mention of his Lieutenant’s name. It had been a week since Lanshiang, and six days since he had gone back to the oil rig with a team of divers to see if they could find any trace of his ATL.

_“Look again! “ Chris growled._

_“Sir, we’ve already searched the area twice. There is no sign of him. I’m sorry, but there is nothing else we can do. “ The diver looked at Chris with sympathy clear on his face, but Chris just ignored him and walked over to the bow of the ship. Resting one hand on the railing, he slowly raised the other up to his face. It held his ATL’s bloodstained patch and as he moved his gaze from the patch to the water, he started to doubt his decision to continue fighting bioterrorism. It just wasn’t the same without Piers. Losing all of his men had been difficult, hard, and bitter pills to swallow; but losing Piers had caused a permanent lump to form in his throat that was slowly choking him. The hand on the railing gave a barely noticeable quiver before his fingers tightened around the metal until the leather of his gloves voiced its protest._

_“Piers, I’m sorry. “_

“Is there anything else that you needed, “ Chris slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers. “ because if there isn’t, I’m going to leave a little early. “

There was something in Chris’ eyes that made Jill worry even more, but not wanting to press the matter further, she just shook her head and grabbed the completed paperwork. “ We’re all here for you Chris. You know that. “

Silence greeted her as Chris stood up from behind his desk and grabbed his coat. Shrugging it on, his booted feet thudded on the wooden floor as he made his way to the door. He paused when he reached it. “ Yeah. I know. “

Resuming his movements, he headed down the hall before stopping once more to ensure that his keys were in his pocket. Patting himself down, he pulled out the ring of cold metal and continued out of the building to his black pickup. Unlocking the door and climbing into the driver’s seat, he listened to the sound of metal scraping against metal as he slid the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine came alive and as he threw the truck into reverse, he made a promise to himself.

Today was the day he was going to go visit his ATL’s apartment and gather up a few bits and pieces to send to his family. Non-Military personnel weren’t allowed in there, so he’d assured Piers’ parents that he would get some of their son’s belongings for them and put them in the mail. However; telling himself that he was going to do something, and actually doing it were two completely different things, because when he held the key to Piers’ apartment in his hand and was preparing to put it into the lock, he froze.

Going in there would be mean seeing it just as his ATL left it before starting his search for Chris when he went AWOL 6 months ago. Even his Jeep was still in the driveway. Exhaling slowly, he willed himself to unlock the door and walk in. It took a lot more effort that he thought it would, and after a few minutes of putting things in the box he was carrying, he saw a group of pictures sitting on his lieutenant’s dresser. They were arranged according to when they’d been taken, and the farther down the line he got, the larger the lump in his throat became.

When he got to a picture of him and Piers that had been taken by another member of Alpha team before they shipped out to Edonia, Chris allowed the smallest hint of a smile to creep onto his face. Both he and Piers looked so happy in this picture with their arms around each other’s shoulders and big goofy grins on their faces. Setting the box down on the bed, he went to pick up the picture when the phone next to the bed rang, startling him and causing him to knock over the frame.

The glass cracked when it hit the dresser, and Chris cursed softly as he carefully picked it up to inspect the damage.

**“Hi, you’ve missed the Ace, but when I get back, you’ll be in my sights! “**

Whoever had called hadn’t left a message and hung up soon after the beep sounded; but simply hearing the voice of his ATL after nearly a week and knowing that he wasn’t sitting in the other room or a mere phone call away just broke something in Chris. His eyes started to sting as tears filled them and he inhaled shakily, repeating the same words over and over in his head.

_“Hi, you’ve missed the Ace, but when I get back, you’ll be in my sights! “_

The more he repeated them though, the farther off the voice got; until it was barely a whisper in his ears. Turning around on legs that felt as if they were made of lead, he collapsed on the bed and kicked the box off with his foot. Wrapping the green comforter around himself like a giant cocoon, he inhaled the scent that even now lingered in the fibers. The spicy woody smell with hints of musk should have been comforting to Chris, but at this moment it just made the tears in his eyes track down his cheeks.

Choking on a sob, he held the picture frame up to his chest and two more tears soaked into the fabric of the comforter.

Captain Chris Redfield was breaking, and it wasn’t because he’d spent almost half of his life fighting bio-terrorism and the destruction it caused. It was because he’d lost Piers. His partner, his guiding light, his voice of reason, his everything, and he was never going to be the same without him.

“Piers. Oh god, Piers… “

Chris didn’t restrain his tears, and welcomed the stinging pain they caused as he curled up into the fetal position after getting under the rest of the covers. It was warm underneath all of the layers, and he knew that was just how Piers liked it.

Sometimes, after a mission extraction, he would sit close to Chris in the rear of the helicopter, leeching the warmth from the Captain’s body before falling asleep.

He tried to smile at the memory, but somewhere between his aching brain and his parched mouth, the recollection turned into yet more salty tears. Chris would never again feel Piers’ head resting on his shoulder as the sniper slept, or savor that familiar scent as he closed his own tired eyes.

He didn’t know what time he fell asleep, but he woke to the achingly familiar voice.

**“Hi, you’ve missed the Ace, but when I get back, you’ll be in my sights! “**

"Is that you Piers?“ Chris groaned, his voice hoarse as he rubbed the salt from his eyes. For a brief moment he thought perhaps the last few days had all been a bad dream. Then reality punched him in the guts.

**_"Chris, it’s Jill. Are you there? Please report in, we’re … we’re worried about you.”_ **


End file.
